gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Yasha (story)
Yasha (夜叉) is a GeGeGe no Kitarō story that first appeared as a chapter of the Shonen Magazine run. It has been adapted for the 1968, 1985, 1996, 2007 and 2018 anime versions of "GeGeGe no Kitarō". Elements of the plot were also taken from the rental manga story The Boarding House. Characters *Kitarō *Medama-Oyaji *Bake-Garasu *Shota *Matahachi (Salaryman Yamada) *Yasha *Yasha's Host Plot A boy named Shota has fallen ill and his parents cannot figure out what is wrong with him. A tofu delivery boy overhears their problems and recommends they ask Kitarō for help. Though Shota's mother brushes off the suggestion, Kitarō arrives that night at the request of the delivery boy himself. Kitarō inspects the boy and figures that his soul has been stolen. Shota's parents argue over whether or not to hire Kitarō, but Kitarō assures them he will help for free. On his way home, Kitarō senses yōkai energy with his Yōkai Antennae and wonders if the culprit is the Chinese shapeshifter Yasha. As he continues on his way, Kitarō is suddenly drawn elsewhere by the hypnotic strumming of a guitar. He follows the tune until he sleepwalks up to a mysterious long-haired man playing a guitar, the aforementioned Yasha. Once the playing stops, Kitarō drops to the ground and Yasha claims to have taken his soul. After Yasha leaves, Kitarō remains still, so Medama-Oyaji exits his son's empty eye socket and goes after the mysterious man. He finds Yasha's house where he puts the souls he stole inside balloons and tie them to a beam on the ceiling. Medama-Oyaji manages to untie and release Kitarō's soul but before he can free Shota's, Yasha captures and swallows him. Later, Yasha attempts to lure a young girl with his guitar, but she is scared off by Medama-Oyaji, who keeps popping out of Yasha's nostrils, ears and mouth to shout warnings at her. Yasha returns home to eat Shota's soul but is stopped by Kitarō, who had come to the house after regaining his soul. Kitarō easily kicks Yasha into the wall, breaking his guitar and knocking him unconscious. He prepares to leave with Shota's soul, but Yasha's long hair detaches from his head and starts attacking him. The hair, Yasha's true body, pins Kitarō to the floor, but Kitarō camouflages himself to match the floor, confusing Yasha. Medama-Oyaji takes the chance and sets Yasha on fire with a match, destroying him once and for all. Kitarō returns Shota's soul to his parents and declines compensation from his father. Remakes Manga *Bokura picture book - Yasha (やしゃの巻) Anime ;1968 Anime :Episode 2 - Yasha (aired January 10, 1968) ;1985 Anime :Episode 10 - Devil's Melody: Yasha (aired December 14, 1985) ;1996 Anime :Episode 3 - Guitar of Horror! Yasha (aired January 21, 1996) ;2007 Anime :Episode 3 - The Mysterious Melody! Yasha (aired April 15, 2007) ;2018 Anime :Episode 86 - Bloody Christmas (aired December 22, 2019) Trivia Gallery |-|1968 Anime= Kitaro681.png|Kitaro sensing Yasha's presence Yasha68.jpg Theydont.png|Nezumi-Otoko : "But I wonder, why does Yasha keep stealing only children's souls?" Splut_in_the_face.jpg|Nezumi-Otoko gettin' "splutted" by a crow before crematin' Kitaro alive Balloons.png |Nezumi-Otoko returning the "soul-balloons" His_lost.jpg |Kitaro : "Nezumi-Otoko, I'm going return all this money to the citizens" |-|1985 Anime= Wataru Hibiki.jpg|Hibiki-sensei Yumeko2.png|Yumeko-chan in class Yumerose.jpg Nekohitnezumi.png Beseech.jpg|"Please, Nezumi-Otoko. I know you can do it." What's in the bag.jpg Firin the Gas.jpg |-|1996 Anime= |-|2007 Anime= Sayoko Tsukino.png|Sayoko Tsukino Story_img_3.jpg|'SPOILER ALERT!' OtokoAndMusume.jpg |Neko and Nezumi ready to fight after seeing a poster of a girl singer they both love Category:GeGeGe no Kitarō (Shonen Magazine) chapters pt-br:Yasha (história)